Generally a fly reel comprises: a spool to wind or unwind fishing line, a frame to support said spool rotational, and a drag system to control rotational speed of said spool. By rotating of a knob attached at one side of spool, the fishing line can be wound rapidly on spool, or reversely, unwinding speed of fishing line out of spool can be controlled to increase or decrease by said drag system.
Such fly reels described as above have been developed in various kinds. Proposed fly reels so far have been concentrated only on fractional improvement out of total function. Such improvements were made on, for example, connection structure between spool and frame, drag system to regulate rotational speed of spool, structure for functional conversion whereby dragging direction of spool rotation should be converted for left-handed person, generation of spool rotational noise or drag noise and cutoff system thereof, and so on. In these traditional arts, however, all of said constituting parts could not be arranged efficiently having interrelations in a narrow built-in space in either frame or spool, and therefore their configurations were made so complicated that productivity thereof was lowered, which caused problems in prior arts.
Moreover, other problems or drawbacks would be involved in case where there is a oneway bearing or ratchet gear built-in in spool or frame for conversion of dragging direction. If the set direction of said oneway bearing or ratchet gear has to be converted according to user's necessity, the drag system at first should be dismantled, the bearing or ratchet gear thereof is turned over, then inserted again into the system. Since dismantling and assembling process is complicated and troublesome to handle, it is not easy to convert the direction of drag system. Moreover, it is highly probable that wetness would penetrate into inner mechanical structure during conversion process of set direction, and so shaft-supporting part would be rusted later by the wetness. In addition, during replacing process, such parts like washer or snap ring would often pop off out by elasticity so as to be lost, and if the case is so, the user would not be able to use the fly fishing reel anymore.